thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimity Arachne
This tribute is owned and created by TypeWriter'sAreCool, he previously deleted his tribute pages because he was going inactive, and I can't let some of them go becaue I love them so much and I will be 'Fostering' this tribute so if he wants to return, he will have his tributes :D He is a victor of Nightlock Kryptonites 'The Fall Games' Information Name: Dimity Arachne Gender: Male Age: 18 District: 8 or 1 Appearance: Dimity has a sun-tanned slender build, causing his body to lack masculine features. He has choppy light brown hair and dark emerald eyes. He is 6' and 123 pounds. Specialty: Healing Favorite Weapon: Dimity doesn't really like weapons, he is more of a healer. But if he needs to defend himself he'd probably use an awl or a small sword. Family Members: Mother "Charmaine": 38. Mother has blonde hair that looks white a bit, dull brown eyes that are usually bloodshot and have permanent black rings around them, and her skin is pale. Mother is an extremely sweet and caring woman, she is usually smiling at someone. His mother is extremely protective of the kids and is usually a few steps behind them, quickly shielding them from the Capitol or anything that she doesn't find safe. Father "Rolland": 42. Rolland had chopped brown hair, striking emerald eyes, and tan skin. His father died a few months after Silky was born by admitting he was a rebel in a riot. Brother "Silkin" (Silky): 5. Silkin has light brown hair. He has azure blue eyes and pale skin. He is 4'3 and has freckles on his nose. Silkin and Dimity are extremely close. He's clumsy and sensitive, he is sometimes found crying for making mistakes. He is easily fooled and gullible. Sister "Lana": 17. Lana is a petite sized, girl with pale skin. Lana also has curly sun kissed light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She is also 5'3 and has a scar on her left cheek from a knife fight she had with a soldier. Lana is very straightforward once you get know her. She is seen as mysterious on some levels and doesn't open up very well to others, besides her family and friends. Brother "Cotten": 14. Cotten is an average sized, boy with pale skin. Cotten also has spiked blonde hair, and light brown eyes. He also sported rather childish dimples, and tended to make an incredulous facial expression by smiling he is 5'6. Cotten is a friendly person who greatly cares for the general well being of pretty much everyone; he tries to help anyone who needs it. Sister "Paisley" (Isis): 11. Isis has dark brown eyes and brown hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She is 4'11. Isis is an ex#tremely sweet little girl who is usually trying to help someone in the nursery wing feel better. Brother "Villard" (Villy): 12. Villy has spiky brown hair. His eyes are a dark emerald color and appear much softer than Schuler's, and he is 4'8. Vily is a mischievous young boy who is one of his other sibling. He loves causing trouble, because he gets away with everything. Villy is very short tempered, and very reckless, at times. Leader of Rebel Group: "Morgan Pikes" (Auntie Morgan to them.): 38. Dark black hair that goes to her waist, brown eyes, and dark skin. Morgan often comes off as cold, harsh, and very judgmental, but, she's very protective and cares greatly about her "family". (Though their not related at all, Morgan and Mother were childhood friends.) Reasons to Win: To get back to his family. Romance: He was never much a romantic, but when he was 15, a boy named Calico Burns joined the rebels group and became a Docter working next to him. They were soon in-love. A few months later, Calico was reaped in the Hunger Games and died, placing 24th place. He decided to never love anyone again. So no romance. Token: None. Occupation: Rebel; healer. History/Background: His whole life revolved around rebelling against the capitol. From the first day of life, he was taught that the capitol was horrible and needed to be taken down. When he was five, his mother began to teach him how to heal people with simple leaves. He began to practice this more and more each day and soon his Aunt began to let him heal small injuries. He decided that he wanted to help the rebels by healing them whenever the got hurt. When he was 12 he was reaped for the Hunger Games, but a Career volunteered and then won the Hunger Games for him. His father began to train him from then on and tried to help him in-case he was attacked or reaped for the Hunger Games again. When his father died everyone in his family was a wreck. His mother rarely ever let them leave the house and would often scold the children insanely for even falling down. Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Victors